multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cthonian Tigrid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 09:38, 22 June 2011 Genesis Project Thank you for joining the Genesis Project. I look forward to seeing more plants and animals for the planet Cthonia. Remember, contest ends July 1st, so your planet needs to be packed with creatures by then if you're going to win. Pinguinus 12:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'd also love to help out on the Science of Sci-Fi wiki. What all needs to be done there? Cybermen to match the Daleks? Pinguinus 12:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Any kind of article putting their abilities into figures would be awesome. Holbenilord 13:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, one more thing. The Cthonian Tigrid really isn't a pseudoanimalian. Those are three-legged, fungus-like animals native to the Oread System. I love the Tigrid, though! If you don't mind, I would like to contribute to Cthonia sometime. Pinguinus 13:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sorry, i just noticed the category and though 'that must be for any animal-equivalent'. :r Holbenilord 14:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's quite alright. I love the Cthonia article. If you like, you may add a space-faring race to your planet. Pinguinus 14:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they have one just yet- i've decided the planet is currently quite young. However, i've planned a few more species. I started from the first cells, which i think makes the ecosystem more plausible, what do you think? Holbenilord 14:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That probaly does make it more plausible. One more thing. Have the Salsenes discovered Cthonia yet, or not? Pinguinus 14:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they will have. Cthonia is about halfway between two of the Milky Way's arms, about a third of the way from the Galactic Centre, hidden amongst lots of new nebulae.. Holbenilord 14:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, probaly not. Pinguinus 14:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate all of the extra categories, but I'm afraid there are about 60 articles already written that need a category now. Do you think you could slow down with the categories just a little bit? Pinguinus 14:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup, okay. Need help categorising? Holbenilord 14:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna need some help. Let's just see how many articles we can categorize in the next ten minutes. Pinguinus 14:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to ask Styracosaurus Rider, but I wouldn't be opposed to it. Actually, I kind of like the idea of a Galactic War, in a sick and twisted kind of way. But again, you'll have to ask Styracosaurus Rider. Pinguinus 19:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Salsenes/Atrenids As of yet, I haven't planned further in the alliance yet. But I'll let you know if I do. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, you've done your research very well. Cthonia sets the standard for planets on the wiki :) And where do you get all that information? Do you calculate it yourself? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Some of it was my own calculation, but mostly i used calculation spreadsheets like this one, and other from the site. Holbenilord 19:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you draw a picture of a Cho'ghar? I need a picture to illustrate the page. Pinguinus 23:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll be out until the evening today though. Thank you for the link to the fractal world generator. I used it to make this planets image. Pinguinus 13:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sapient Species You may create a sapient species anytime you like, whether on Cthonia or any other planet. I can't guarantee Styracosaurus Rider will forge an alliance with you, but you can ask him now that we've gotten Salsene-Atrenid contact set up. I for one would ally with you, unless you were Daleks or something similar. Pinguinus 14:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : I would try to avoid doing anything like a really xenophobic race, as it's really the staff's field and it would probably be quite implausible. Perhaps the Deamons are the major force against sapients here? I'll think up some sapients soon, and thank you! Holbenilord 18:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. You should talk to Styracosaurus Rider about it, but I think it's a great story. Do you think the Daemons and the Julth would go to war? The Julth attack anything that enters the Crossverse, so it seems likely that they would have some sort of conflict between them. Pinguinus 19:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I would also propose that the Daemons were once a fairly benign race called the Veiled Ones. Pinguinus 19:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds great to me! I'll repost it on his talk page. Also, i'll post the Cho'ghar image for you. Holbenilord 19:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Cho'ghar image. It's just like what I pictured them as in my head. Pinguinus 19:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : :D I tried to keep to your description. : I also drew a sapient species of my own, i'll add them soon. Holbenilord 19:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to seeing the Zyrotha article, and finding out more about them. They look very interesting. Pinguinus 19:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The same quality we all saw in Cthonia finally applied to a sapient organism! I just have one question. What is their basic culture and goverment like? Were you going to get to that later? Pinguinus 19:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed! Just done some, it's coming in installments. Thanks for the praise! :D Holbenilord 19:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You should probaly ask Infinite Creator if fiction is allowed here. I have no problem with it myself, and I would most definitely read anything you or any one else write. I might even write some myself. If Infinite Creator objects, you could add the work to Alien Fanon, and add links to it on your user page. I don't think he will object, though. If he does, let me know so I can go talk to him about it. Pinguinus 21:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC). How did you do the calculations for planetary atmospheres? I need something like that for Aristotle. Pinguinus 12:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Most of it is just some re-jigging of Earth's atmosphere, with a little knowledge about the affect of mass on atmospheres- larger planets attract more light gases and water vapour. High metallicity stars will have planets which have more argon, etc. And the times Earth pressure is usually just very similiar to the time Earth mass, though a few points lower. Holbenilord 12:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I just want you to know that, if you do decide to write Multiverses Fiction, I'll be glad to answer any questions you have concerning the Salsenes or any of my other creatures. It's the least I can do; you let me use Cthonia and the Zyrothas, and you showed us all the Fractal World Generator. Pinguinus 12:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Aw, thanks. I'd keep any fiction i did where we could all see it and put refs in. Holbenilord 12:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) If I wrote Multiverses Fiction, would you read it? Maybe point out flaws you can see? Pinguinus 13:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'd definitely read it. However, i'm not much good at criticism of literature. Holbenilord 13:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, if it's something like " and then he ate a peanut and then another peanut and then he got bored of eating peanuts and so he ate a walnut", then you should be able to point out the mistakes. :) Pinguinus 13:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, yup. :P I should do more writing myself. Holbenilord 13:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) New Category Do you think we should have a category for semi-sapient creatures? And if so, would the Elith qualify? Pinguinus 19:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, i think so. Hive Mind too? Holbenilord 19:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You're right, we do need a Hive Mind category too. I've been planning at least one hive mind sometime soon. Not on Inferno, don't worry. That would be redundant. :) Pinguinus 19:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, Infinite Creator said fiction is allowed here. So if you're interested in writing any, go ahead. Just add a "fiction" category, will you? And add the prefix "Fiction:XXX". Have fun! Oh yeah, the computer's all messed up so I won't be coming back here today. Pinguinus 16:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : Woop! Holbenilord 16:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Genesis Project Congratulations, you've won the Genesis Project contest! InfiniteCreator 16:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations for winning the Genesis Project! See, I told you Cthonia would triumph. (That's the good thing about saying somebody else is going to win. Even if you don't win, you're still right.) Pinguinus 16:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : :D Indeed, and thank you! Holbenilord 17:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fiction Have you seen the story me and Pinguinus are writing yet? Story: The Paradise Planet Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Something I haven't made a page for yet :D But basically it's a device that focuses beams of light to use as a weapon. I haven't decided if its name should be refraction or reflection. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Necrosaurs So, you like the Necrosaurs? Do you think I should expand on their concept, maybe go into a bit more detail? Pinguinus 02:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a user named Owen1983 seems to have written chapter 13 of Daleks vs Aians. Just thought you should know; he seems to have ended it. Pinguinus 19:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know. Does that ending "count"? Pinguinus 19:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC)